


i'm yours

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: brallon oneshots [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Idk if it's too late for the prompt thing but..... Brallon + periscope</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours

brendon felt a little weird as he set up his already live phone camera up on the table, hidden as best he could. his palms were sweating and he couldn’t stand still. 

dallon came through the door, yelling is a high sing-song voice “honey, i’m home!” this made brendon laugh lightly, trying to fight the grin off his face.

“hey babe.” brendon replied, crossing his arms as dallon came into view of the camera.

dallon gulped, because brendon looked kind of mad standing like that, soon tapping his foot which made dallon even more anxious.

“is…is everything okay, b?” he mumbled, and brendon just nodded. the older man rubbed his hands together.

brendon started to squirm and he couldn’t fight off the smile, so he dropped to one knee and grinned up at his boyfriend. dallon’s hands started to shake, but he was grinning too.

“dallon fucking weekes, you tall man who stole my heart.” brendon started, pausing to wipe at his eye with his thumb. “will you let me put a ring on it?” he asked, and dallon was laughing as brendon pulled out the ring. 

“i’m yours b, i’m yours.” dallon yelled, pulling brendon up as he slipped on the ring, pressing their lips togther.

brendon let out a loud laugh as he pulled away, turning to wear his phone was and giving it a thumbs up.

“dude, were you live?” dallon questioned, pulling him in for another kiss.

brendon just grinned into it.

**Author's Note:**

> short + shitty seems to be a trend with my writing
> 
> send me prompts: patrickstumped @tumblr


End file.
